Songs of the Heart
by BRITTONY
Summary: This is a songfic about the relationship between Trunks and Pan. Pan is in a band and writes some songs for Trunks and he realizes his true feelings. It's my first songfic so don't be too mean. Hope you enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters._

_Author's Note: This is my first songfic so I hope you will all enjoy it. These songs are all by Taylor Swift._

_Ages: Trunks-20, Pan, Bra, and Marron-18_

_Now on with the story!_

**Songs of the Heart**

Trunks stared out his window glumly. He watched the rain as it splattered against the glass and slid down. The day reminded him of his mood lately. He didn't know when it had started, just that it was getting worse. He wasn't sure what the cause was. Things had been going just fine. He was co-owner of Capsule Corp., he was successful, he was rich, and he had a beautiful girlfriend. What more could a guy ask for? But he knew there was something missing. He had been with Marron now for about a year and things were going fine. She went with him to all the Capsule Corp. events, she was gorgeous, she was classy, and she loved him. His life should be perfect, but it wasn't.

Lately nothing could seem to cheer him up. What had changed? The more he thought about it, the more he knew that he already had the answer. It had all started that night when he'd overheard Bra and Pan practicing for their band. They were going to be performing at their senior prom. He heard Pan telling Bra about how she had written a new song for them. And then, she had begun to sing. It wasn't the first time he'd heard her sing. He'd listened to her for years. He used to be the one that she shared all her songs with first. She used to talk to him about everything. They had been best friends since the day she was born. But things had changed when he had started dating Marron. He saw less and less of Pan and she didn't come to him with her songs anymore. He knew that it was this fact that bothered him. It was also that fact that scared him. He shouldn't feel anything for her except friendship or a brother-sister kind of love. What he was starting to feel for her was something much different and much stronger. He smiled as he remembered her song…

***Flashback***

"Bra, I've got a new song I want you to hear. I've been working on it for a few weeks. I was thinking maybe we could debut it at prom." Pan smiled as she sifted through her bag for her notebook.

"That sounds great! We haven't had a new song lately. That would make prom that much better!" Bra danced around the room pretending she was at prom.

Pan laughed. "Cool. Just have a seat and I'll sing it for you. Let me know what you think. This song is called I'm Only Me When I'm With You."

As Trunks walked by Bra's room he heard Pan's voice and stopped. He smiled as he heard her talk of her new song. He leaned closer to the door so he could hear better. It had been awhile since he'd gotten to go hear their band. He stayed as quiet as possible as Pan started to sing.

_**Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.**_

He smiled as he remembered the times that he and Pan had sat on blankets in the grass to look at the stars. She used to love doing that when she was little. She had always been so full of life and energy. She had always made him smile.__

_**I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.**_

Her song was reminding him of himself. He knew exactly what she meant. He had always felt like there were only certain times that he could really be himself, only certain people that he could share everything with._**  
**__  
__**Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say you can't live without me.  
**_

As he thought about it more, he realized that Pan was one of those people. He had always been able to be himself with her. He never had to hide anything. That's why they had always been so close. When they were together, they could both be themselves.

_  
__**I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.**___

_**When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.**_

He could tell too. He had seen Pan around other people. He knew she was always holding back. She never let anyone really see her. Only he had been given that privilege.__

_**That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you**_

***End Flashback***

It was then that he had realized. He was the same way. He had only really ever been himself around Pan. Even though he was pretty sure that he loved Marron, he was never fully himself around her. She didn't know everything about him or even care for that matter. Sometimes she didn't even notice when he was feeling down or upset. She said she loved him though. Maybe they weren't the perfect fairy tale love, but they didn't live in a fantasy. This was the real world. Love wasn't really supposed to be like that was it?

The next Friday night he learned that Pan and Bra's band was going to be playing at the local club. He hadn't been to see them in awhile so he suggested to Marron that they go. She had scoffed at the idea and laughed. She had thought he was joking. When she had realized that he was serious she cleared her throat and started stammering apologies. Unfortunately, he could tell that she wasn't sincere. She hadn't wanted to go, but she had given in anyway. She had never liked his relationship with Pan. She said it wasn't fair to her. She didn't get to spend enough time with him. And that's when he had stopped seeing Pan as often and she had quit coming around. He had seen the hurt on her face and never given her a reason for why he had started pulling away from her. He felt terrible about it now. How could he have been so cruel to her?

That night at the club, Marron didn't even try to hide how upset she was that they had come there, but Trunks didn't care. He was there to see his Pan sing. This thought stopped him dead in his tracks. His Pan? Since when was she his? He just meant it in a best friend kind of way, right?

Just then Pan and the rest of the band came on stage and she smiled to the crowd. "This is a song that I wrote about a month ago." She stopped and her smile faltered and Trunks realized that she had spotted him. She froze for just a moment and then regained her composure. "Anyway, that's enough talk. I hope you all enjoy it. This song is called You Belong With Me." And then the music started.

_**You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do**_

Once again Trunks related this song to himself and Pan. Marron never did seem to get him the way Pan did. It was almost like she knew what he was thinking at times._****_

I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

Trunks laughed to himself. Pan definitely knew his story better than anyone else. He couldn't go around telling everyone he was an alien._****_

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

He glanced down at Marron who was looking particularly bored. She was cheer captain at the school that Pan went to. He wondered if Pan's song had more meaning to it than he had originally thought._****_

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

Pan had always been there with him. When she was younger she had followed him everywhere. The time they spent together was always so comfortable._****_

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doing  
With a girl like that

He could almost swear that Pan had just looked directly at him while she sang that line. Her eyes seemed to be pleading with him to understand, to listen._****_

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

He was being drawn in by her song. Her voice was beautiful and she was breathtaking. He didn't know how he'd missed it before, but she had grown into a beautiful woman. She had all the right curves, she had bright smiling eyes, and he even loved her temper. He missed her. He really missed her._****_

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?

As she finished that song she looked straight into his eyes. He felt like everyone else in the club just disappeared and it was just the two of them. She had been singing for him. That song had been written for him.

He was jarred out of his trance when Marron nudged his arm angrily. "Trunks! Are you listening? You've heard them play can we go somewhere nice now?"

He sighed. He really wanted to stay and hear more, but he didn't feel like arguing with Marron either. He gave in and they left and he saw Pan's face falter. He felt that sorrow coming over him again.

Over the next few days he avoided everyone. He had to figure himself out. He knew what he wanted and that was scaring him. He wanted Pan. She was the one that understood him. She allowed him to be himself. He never had to hide around her. But now he wasn't sure what to do. He knew now that he didn't love Marron so that would be the first step. Then he would have to figure it out from there.

The night of the prom came and Pan and Bra were dressed and waiting back stage. Pan had written a new song and she was nervous about singing it. This one was really going to show her heart to the world, but she needed to get it out. She was tired of hiding.

Trunks took a deep breath as he straightened his tie and walked through the doors. He saw streamers, balloons, and a dance floor full of people. He found a dark corner and stood silently as he waited. He heard the song fade out and then a group came out on stage.

Pan took the microphone and smiled at the crowd. "Hello everyone. I hope your senior prom is everything you wanted! I've got a new song for you guys and I hope you like it. And just so you know, the name in the song has been changed so don't read anything into that." She smiled. "Well, here it is! This is Teardrops on My Guitar."

Trunks scooted closer to the stage as the music began.

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Trunks continued to inch closer and his face slowly came into the light. He saw the moment Pan realized he was there. She momentarily looked shocked, but then covered it up. She continued singing, but looked straight at him._****_

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

He walked right up to the stage and stood right in front of her and she stared down at him. Once again he felt as if everyone else just disappeared. She was all that mattered. She looked nervous, but she continued to look at him. Her eyes pleading with him again._****_

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

As the song finished everyone clapped and she smiled and put the microphone back. "We're going to take a break now, but don't worry we'll come back!"

She started down the stairs and Trunks reached up a hand to help her down. She took it shyly and then accepted his arm as he led her to the garden outside. Her heart was racing and she didn't know what to think.

Trunks wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but he knew it was right. He could feel it in his heart. He led her outside and then stopped where he had laid a blanket on the grass. "Would you care to have a seat with me? I thought maybe we could look at the stars like we used to."

She smiled a little unsurely, but accepted his offer and gently sat down next to him. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was a clear, beautiful night. "It's pretty," she said as she glanced back at him.

Trunks was staring right at her as he smiled. "Yes, you are."

She blushed and looked down. He could see her pull her bottom lip in between her teeth. He used two fingers to lift her chin up to him again and looked her in the eyes. "Pan, you did great up there. That song was beautiful. I'm kind of curious though. Did you write that song about you? Is there someone that you love?"

She looked down again and gave a small laugh. "It's just a song."

He shook his head at her. "I've known you your whole life Pan. I can tell when you're hiding something."

She looked up at him now and her eyes looked a little scared. "You're right. I did write it about me and I do love someone. Unfortunately, my life is just like the song. He doesn't love me. He's in love with someone else." She replied sadly.

"How do you know? Maybe he loves you too. Have you told him?"

She frowned. "No, not exactly. He's been with his girlfriend for like a year though. He's not interested in me."

Trunks grinned. "I don't see how that's possible. You're a beautiful girl. You're smart, funny, so full of life. I mean, what's not to love?"

She laughed at him. "You're being too nice. What do you want?"

Now he laughed with her. "Do I have to want something to be nice to you?"

She smiled. "No, but you're being way nicer than usual, so I figure you must want something."

He looked her in the eyes and gave her a serious look. "I do want something Pan. I want to know how you feel."

She looked away from him. "What do you mean? I feel fine."

He took her face in his hands so that her eyes were focused on him. "I want, no, I _need_ to know how you feel about me."

Her smile disappeared and her eyes grew wide. She started to pull away, but he held her.

"I need to know because it's been driving me crazy. Lately you're all that I can think about. I miss all the time we used to spend together. I miss not having to hide who I really am. I miss you! I see your face every night before I got to sleep and every morning when I wake up. I need to know!"

Pan could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She had always dreamed of this moment, but she never thought it would actually happen. She started to smile, but then another thought occurred. "But, what about Marron? You've been with her for a long time."

He shook his head. "She's gone. I dumped her a few weeks ago. She wasn't the one. She didn't really care about me. She never understood me like you do. You're my best friend Pan and I want to be with you."

Pan started to smile and it quickly grew into a huge grin. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say all that to me. Are you sure? Do you really mean it?"

He nodded. "Of course I mean it! Pan, you are everything to me and I love you."

She could feel her heart burst with those words. Just three simple words, but they had just made her happier than any other words in the world. "Trunks, I've loved you for I don't even know how long!"

He didn't have to hear anything more. He pulled her in closer to him and looked deep into her brown eyes. He gently touched his lips to hers and felt as if the whole world stopped. As if this moment in time had been captured just for them. His heart was overwhelmed with joy and he held her as close as he could. Everything about this felt so right. He pulled away slowly and smiled down at her. She smiled back with her eyes shining and they both said "I love you."

_Author's Note: Well I hope you all enjoyed this story. I've been listening to these songs a lot lately and every time I hear them I think of Trunks and Pan. I just had to sit down and write this. Let me know what you thought!_


End file.
